Aurinea von Schärf
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = | Arsenal = Aurinea | Vorname = Aurinea | Nachname = von Schärf | Geburtsname = Gladstone | Geburt = 15.03. Stratholme | Alter = Mitte 40 | Zugehörigkeit =Sturmwind | Gilde = Glaubenssprung | Größe = | Gewicht = | Haarfarbe = Blond | Augenfarbe = Blau | Besonderheiten = | Gesinnung = Rechtschaffend Neutral }} Aurinea von Schärf ist Magierin und Dozentin des Magiersanktums Sturmwind. Sie ist adeliger Abstammung. Vergangenheit Geboren in Stratholme lebte bis zu ihrem dreiundzwanzigsten Lebensjahr dort. Unter strengen Augen ihrer Mutter absolvierte sie ihr Studium. Eines Tages kam der junge Paladin Edward von Schärf nach Stratholme auf Geschäftsreise im Auftrage seines Hauses. Beide lernten sich eines Abends kennen und trafen sich auf Grund zunehmender Sympathie häufiger. Doch Edward musste zurück zu seiner Familie nach Sturmwind. Schweren Herzen versprachen beide sich regelmäßig Briefe zu schreiben, und sie taten dies. Ein halbes Jahr später kam Edward zurück um Aurinea einen Antrag zu machen. Als Auriena Edward ihrer Familie vorstellte war man nicht erfreut über die Verbindung zu einem Paladin. Ihre Eltern waren absolut dagegen und so ging Edward traurig zurück zu seiner Familie. Aurinea veränderte sich zusehendes, sie aß kaum noch und wurde blasser als sie es eh schon war. Heimliche Briefe wurden von ihrer Mutter abgefangen und sie hatte keine Chance ihren geliebten Edward zu erreichen. Lernen sollte sie, das war das einzig Wichtige. Aurinea hasste das alles zunehmend. Jahre vergingen. Eines Nachts floh sie und reiste tagelang mit einer Postkutsche in Richtung Sturmwind. Nicht wenig musste sie dem Kutscher zahlen damit dieser sie mitnahm. Angekommen in der neuen fremden Stadt marschierte sie direkt in die Burg In Sturmwind. Kurz zuvor wusch Gerald von Schärf seinem Neffen Edward den Kopf und riet ihm, um die Frau zu kämpfen die er liebte. Edward nahm noch einen Anlauf und schrieb die Familie Gladstone an, fand sogar in seinem Vater Sebastian von Schärf Unterstützung, doch erhielt er nur eine verneinende Antwort. Doch dann stand sie vor ihm, nach all den Jahren, seine Aurinea. Verändert war sie, blass, dürr und schwach. Eiligst wurde die Hochzeit organisiert und Auriena erholte sich nach und nach. Sogar ihr Studium nahm sie im Magiersanktum wieder auf. Sie pflegte keinerlei Kontakt zu ihrer eigenen Familie und integrierte sich gut in das Haus von Schärf, welches bei Hofe und beim Adel Sturmwinds hoch angesehen ist. Bald schon wurde die gemeinsame Tochter Selliara geboren, ein Jahr darauf der gemeinsame Sohn Myles. Ruhige Jahre folgten, ehe viele Schicksalsschläge die Familie ereilten. Schließlich, im Jahre 15, geschahen viele seltsame Dinge: Ellen und Sebastian von Schärf, ihre Schwiegereltern, kehrten von einer ihrer Reisen niemals zurück. Kurz darauf wurde ihre Tante Eugenia ermordet, ihr Gatte Gerald folgte ihr wenig später in den Tod. Doch schien das nicht zu genügen: Edward von Schärf, Aurineas Ehemann, wurde erstochen auf offener Straße vorgefunden. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Erbin Talisalia wurde für tot erklärt, gab es doch Einige, die ihre gierigen Hände nach dem Geld ausstreckten. Doch kam es anders und aus vielen unbekannten Gründen wurde das Erbe der von Schärfs nicht ausgeschüttet. Denn auch die übrigen von Schärfs hatten Angst und flohen in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Darunter Aurinea mit ihren beiden Kindern Selliara und Myles, Landarzar sowie auch Ellrora mit ihren Eltern Antonie und Salorion und den drei Geschwistern. Heinrich, Gillian und Stellanie. Aurinea kehrt Sturmwind den Rücken zu, und baut nach langjährigen Reisen, mit ihren Kindern, ein neues Leben in Theramore auf. Zu ihrem Sohn baute sie nie eine starke Verbindung auf. Er war ein starrköpfiges Kind und trotz der strengsten Erziehungsmethoden kaum zu bändigen. Selliara war das komplette Gegenteil, ein wohlerzogenes und braves Mädchen, ganz nach dem Geschmack der Mutter. Wo Myles lang und frech diskutierte, machte Selli einen feinen Hofknicks. Stellanie kam eines Tages nach Sturmwind um eine Dummheit zu tun, sie wollte sich das Erbe schnappen, indem sie die doch lebende Talisalia entführte. Jedoch gelang es ihr nicht ihren Plan zu vollenden, und sie musste ihre Tage im Verlies verleben. Nach und nach kehrten einige von Schärfs zurück nach Sturmwind. Aurinea kam mit beiden Kindern zurück nach Sturmwind, auch Landarzar und Gillian kamen zurück. Langsam wurde sich hier und da angenähert und es viel immer schwerer das behütete Geheimnis aufrechzuerhalten. Selliara möchte den selben Weg wie ihr Vater gehen, sehr zum Unwillen ihrer Mutter, doch aus Liebe zu ihrem verstorbenem Mann gestattet Aurinea ihrer Tochter die Ausbildung zum Paladin. Sie beginnt ihre Ausbildung zum Paladin unter Lord Bernt Lichtträger von Schärf und erhält dabei Unterstützung von ihrer Großcousine Talisalia Lichtträger von Schärf Myles jedoch machte nur Ärger, lachte sich ein Mädchen an und quälte seine Mutter wo er nur konnte, so Aurineas Sicht. Alle Strenge und Kühle dieser Welt sollten nichts nützen, und er ging nach Dalaran um sein Magiestudium aufzunehmen. Aurinea hofft dass er dadurch vernünftig werden sollte. Dann sollte sich die Geschichte wiederholen. Die Hintergründe jedoch waren schon etwas spezieller. Die Schuldigen kehrten zurück nach Sturmwind, denn Stellanie wurde aus dem Verlies entlassen. Das nütze ihr jedoch nicht viel, denn kurz darauf wurde sie ermordet. Sie hatte versagt. Als nächtes galt es aus Sicht der Schuldigen die weiteren Familienmitglieder aus dem Weg zu räumen. Ihr erstes Ziel war so klar, wie einfach Selliara von Schärf. Jedoch geschah etwas, womit niemand gerechnet hat. Gillian warnte sie vor. Eine Familienversammlung wurde einberufen, bei der die ganze scheußliche Wahrheit zu Tage kam. Antonie und Salorion hatten Edward von Schärf, getötet das wusste Gil sicher. Die Vermutung lag nahe, dass sie auch die anderen auf dem Gewissen hatten. Der Familienrat entschied sich zu einem Angriff. Aurinea von Schärf ermitteltee mittels Weissagungsmagie den Standort der Schuldigen und teleportierte Talisalia, Bernt, Landarzar und Gillian in den Dämmerwald. Dort trafen sie am Bettlerschlupfwinkel auf Antonie und Salorion. Nach einem hitzigen Wortwechsel zeigten Antonie und Salorion abwechselnd, mit Hilfe von Illusionen, die Morde von Ellen und Sebastian, Eugenia und Gerald, Edward, Stellanie und die von Aurinea, Selliara und Aurora. Die die auszogen Recht zu sprechen, waren tief erschüttert und geschwächt als der Kampf begann. Am Ende gab es einige schwer Verletzte und einen Toten. Salorion von Schärf starb an den Folgen des Kampfes, Antonie jedoch entkam. Die Familie rückte ein ganzes Stück näher zueinander, denn nun haben alle ein gemeinsames Ziel! Selliara lernt den jungen Paladin Colwyn zu Klingweiler kennen und lieben. Ein vernüfntiger Bursche aus gutem Hause. Nach genauer Überprüfung samt Stammbaumkontrolle, Nachforschungen und so weiter, willigte Aurinea ein, ihm die ihrer Tochter zu überlassen. So wurde Verlobung gefeiert. Was ihren Sohn anging, wurde sie enttäuscht. Myles wurde aus Dalaran "geworfen" weil er er einen Mitschüler angegriffen hatte. Daraufhin wurde er enterbt und verstoßen. Talisalia trat das von Schärf Erbe schließlich an und baute das alte Anwesen der Familie im Walde von Elwynn wieder auf, welches danach von der ganzen Familie bezogen wurde. Kurz nach dem Einzug wurde Hochzeit von Selliara von Schärf und Colwyn zu Klingweiler gefeiert, wobei es während der Feierlichkeit zu einem weiteren schrecklichen Angriff durch Antonie kam. Dieses mal jedoch hofft die Familie sie endültig dingfest gemacht zu haben. Nach dem gewaltsamen Tod ihres Schwiegersohnes, kurz nach dem Herbstball verließ sie schon bald Glaubenssprung. Derzeit befindet sie sich mit ihrer Tochter und den Zwillingen an einem sicheren Ort. Um den Gemütszustand Selliaras soll es noch immer sehr schlecht bestellt sein. Aussehen Das wohl markanteste Merkmal Aurineas ist ihre strenge und kühle Art. Diese Frau kann offenbar nicht lächeln, oder niemand konnte je davon berichten. Respekteinflößend, bisweilen sogar furchteinflößend mag sie anderen Personen entgegentreten. Lady Aurinea von Schärf mag man auf Anfang 40 Jahre alt schätzen. Dunkelblondes Haar, mit einigen grauen Strähnen, bedeckt das Haupt, stets zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden, sieht man nie eine Strähne dort, wo sie nicht hingehört. Akkurat ist auch der Kleidungsstil dieser Dame. Sie hüllt sich stets in edle und teure Roben, welche zumeist in Blautönen gehalten sind, oftmals samt passendem Hut und Halstuch. Einige magische Muster und Zeichen sind auf die Kleider gestickt. Aurineas Haut ist hell, eine sogenannte "vornehme Blässe" will man meinen. Ihre Haltung ist stets stolz, das Haupt erhoben. Vieles lässt darauf schließen dass sie eine Dame vom Adel ist, vielleicht sogar eine Magierin. Ihre Figur lässt sich einfach bezeichnen: normal, weder zu dick, noch zu dünn. Gerüchte *Men erzählt sich sie würde ihr Leben für ihre Tochter geben. *Andere Zungen behaupten sie sei viel zu streng zu ihrer Tochter. *Wieder Andere sagen, der hätte gar nichts bei ihr zu lachen. *Aurinea betrauert ihren verlorenen Gatten und die Auslöschung der von Schärf Linie. *Sie soll einen Liebhaber haben, was sie aber geheim hält. *Man sagt Aurinea sei total humorlos und schaue immer viel zu streng. *Sie soll zum Lachen in den Keller gehen. *Auriniea soll stets ein offenes Ohr haben, wenn jemand Sorgen oder Nöte hat. *Sie soll eine alte vertrocknete Schachtel sein, die gegen alles und jeden etwas einzuwenden habe. *Die Dame wollte unbedingt ihre Tochter unter die Haube bringen, sie gut verheiraten. *Was ja auch praktisch wäre, Aurinea soll nämlich pleite sein. *Ihr Plan scheint aufgegangen zu sein, ihre Tochter Selliara hat "hoch geheiratet" *Deshalb heißt es auch sie soll in engem Kontakt zu Talisalia Lichtträger von Schärf stehen, kam ja nun alles raus, dass sie verwandt sind. *Man munkelt dass sie sich für ihren Sohn schämt, man habe diesen von der Magierakademie in Dalaran "geworfen". *Man behauptet sie habe ihn auf die Straße gesetzt und enterbt. Sie soll sogar dafür gesorgt haben, dass er seinen Namen ablegen muss! *Angeblich schicke sie sich an Mitglied der Kirin Tor zu werden. In dem Alter noch? Zumindest wurde sie öfter in Dalaran gesichtet. Zitate *"Sie vergeudet ihr Talent, welch Verschwendung!" *"Selliara, mach brav deinen Knicks!" *"Ich werde nie wie meiner Mutter sein, das werden wir beide nicht Schwesterlein!" *"Wenn ich sie zur Magie zwingen würde, wär ich doch keinen Deut besser, oder?" *"Du hast nicht das Recht über andere zu urteilen, Myles. Weder über deine Schwester, noch deine Tante!" *"Reiß dich zusammen und du hast alles. Ich möchte dein Talent gern fördern. Tu es nicht Myles, und du verlierst alles." *"Wen du heiratest oder nicht, bestimme immer noch ich. Ich bin deine Mutter, und du hast zu tun was ich dir sage!" *zu Myles* *Während jemand sich nach einem Portal Aurineas untersucht ob auch noch alles dran ist, meint Aurinea trocken: "Ich mache keine halben Sachen" *"Beruhige dich Lisica, vielleicht stirbt unsere Mutter auch schneller als wir denken an einem Herzinfarkt. Dann wird alles wieder gut." *Auf die Frage hin ob Aurinea jemals wieder heiratet antwortet sie kühl: "Mein Gatte ist tot." *"Ich werde sie finden, bringe euch zu ihnen, und dann bleibe hier und passe auf die Kinder auf." (Damit meint sie Selliara, Colwyn und Aurora) *"Ihr trefft meine Tochter nicht allein, haltet Euch nur an öffentlichen Orten auf und behaltet Eure Hände bei Euch." *zu Colwyn* *"Mir bleibt nichts verborgen!" *kühl und streng* *"Das war für dich Edward" *begleitet von einem doch sehr seltenen Lächeln* *"Sie wird ihren Weg schon gehen, ich bestimme da nichts. Ich bin schließlich nicht wie meine Mutter." *kühl und streng* *"Selliara, wirf dich ihm nicht an den Hals, Mädchen!" *"Nieder mit den Verrätern! Nieder mit den Blutelfen." *"Sie haben ihr Schicksal besiegelt in dem sie Theramore angriffen. Es kann vorerst keinen Frieden geben." *"Ich habe meine Heimat schon zwei mal verloren. Erst Stratholme, dann Theramore. Wenn Ihr älter wäret, verstündet ihr das. Dann würdet Ihr nicht so daher reden." *"Ich sage es nur ungern. Aber der Gnom hat recht." *Ihre Mundwinkel zucken* *"Ihr standet also mit vor Stratholme. Sagt mir Mylord, zu welcher Gruppe gehörtet Ihr? Zu den Schlächtern oder den Feiglingen?" Wichtige Personen in ihrem Leben Haus Gladstone *IconSmall Human Female.gif † Selma Gladstone (Mutter) *IconSmall Human Male.gif † Magnus Gladstone(Vater) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Selliara von Schärf zu Klingweiler (Tochter) * Colwyn von Schärf zu Klingweiler (Schwiegersohn, Selliaras Gatte) * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Boy.gif‎ Edward von Schärf zu Klingweiler (Enkel) * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Girl.gif‎ Sophie von Schärf zu Klingweiler (Enkel) *IconSmall Human Male.gif' 'Myles von Schärf (Sohn) * † Lisica Gladstone (Schwester) * Elenore Kielwasser (Nichte) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Louiza Stein (Cousine) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Doktor Laidan Gladstone (Großcousine und Freundin) *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Girl.gif‎ Lenora Gladstone (Urgroßcousine, Laidans Tochter, Schützling welchen es zu erziehen gilt) *IconSmall Human Male.gif IconSmall Human Female.gif Weitere Verwandte der Familie Gladstone Haus von Schärf thumb|250px|Der Stammbaum des Hauses von Schärf thumb|right|150px|Das Familienwappen des Hauses von Schärf. 'Freunde und Bekannte: ' *IconSmall Human Female.gif Mara Wintersang (Oberste Dienstbotin der Familie) Danksagung Ich danke Aedre für die Erstellung des Charakterbildes und Familenwappens. Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Menschen (Spieler) Kategorie:Magier (Spieler)